


﹋\queen/﹋

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Superheroes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: JT visits Malcolm's loft for the first time - aka the Sunshine & Malcolm superhero duo.Jameena gave a list of 4 whumpees, 4 methods, and 4 POVs to choose from, and I picked whumpee JT, method joked with the wrong person, and POV Sunshine.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	﹋\queen/﹋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).



Dark nights mean an extra hour of bending before being tucked in. She can hear him grunt, stretch out on his back, push through set after set of poses for the empty room.

Hidden behind her cover, she can’t see him. Deep in the bird cave, she’s supposed to be resting for the night. Deprived of sight, her other senses are heightened listening, smelling — preparing for disaster to strike.

He is _Danger Boy_ after all.

 _She_ is _NightSquawk_ , toughest queen in the East —

coast of a bright loft.

She rustles her feathers, testing her early warning system. It passes with the halting of boy’s movement and she settles in on watch.

Instead of rain in the next room, a click makes it to her perch. She cocks her head, interpreting the exchange.

Someone else is inside their territory.

She nibbles at her cover, pulling apart the string just enough for one eye to peer through the opening. 

A cupped _C_ reaches for her boy, his coat glowing in the dark. Boy giggles, smiles in surprise. The door left open waves in a chill, perks up her feathers on high alert. She spies a magnetic field of danger curving toward him.

 _Screech_ , she roars the sirens from the deepest depths. _Shriek_ , “Abort, abort, abort!” she hollers, flipping up and down to get the word to reach the rooftops.

Nothing changes.

Won’t the idiot listen?

“Danger, danger, danger!” she roars, flapping her wings creating currents of air to fling the villainous C back out the door.

Her cover gets pulled back, and boy meets her eyes. “Sunshine?” he coos, his bright eyes blissfully unaware of the threat.

“ _NightSquawk!_ “ she rips a piercing caw, shaking her beak in such intensity to knock C to the street.

But C comes closer, looks back at her too, undeterred.

Danger Boy has to be the sidekick in this duo. He has no sense of self-preservation. She shakes her head at his ignorance, all the work falling on her to save his ass _again_.

She puffs herself up to six feet tall, ready to slay the intruding demon herself.

But C turns on its side. Offers mumbles and a laugh instead of a shiv or a grenade. His smooth face grins to greet her, a warmth nestled behind his eyes. She quiets.

“Sunshine — JT. JT — Sunshine,” boy says, loosening the clasp on her cage.

As soon as the door opens, she pops out, hops off boy’s hand, and goes straight for the cowering C.

“ _NightSquawk!_ “ she belts and shoots out her wings, making sure he knows who is queen.

Her claws dig into the C come hand, defending their domain. If boy isn’t going to listen, someone has to do the dirty work.

The hand pulls back and “ _No, Sunshine!_ ” gets her sent to the cave, the door closing behind her.

“ —, —, —,” she doesn’t understand anything that comes out of boy’s mouth, but by the cover returning, it’s clear it’s supposed to be bedtime.

 _He_ needs bedtime.

She kicks a roost. Damn _Danger Boy_ flippin’ dumbass.

Far be it for him to tell her what to do.

This is her show.

She returns to watch, prepared to defend _her_ kingdom again.

This queen has enough instinct for the both of them.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
